


A Vessel's Fight

by NoxyHart



Series: The Vessel's Saga [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: The Vessel's Saga Pt 4For the past year Sam has been looking for Gabriel. Just when he has a new lead he has to abandon it to save Dean from some Djinn that are hell bent on revenge. And who is this Razael that keeps showing up and taking out monsters in one fell swoop? And how does he know Dean?





	A Vessel's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the Vessel Series. Didn't think it'd get this far. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. If you have an idea or an inside joke you'd like me to slip in just let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own it. This is as close a I can get.

_A Vessel's Fight_

“Just tell me how to find what it is that I need!” Sam yelled throwing holy water in the demon’s face again.

“Why do you even care?” The demon spat. “It’s not like they care about humans. You’re just meat suit for demons to them.”

“I need to know how to summon an archangel!”

“Dream on kid. Two of them are in the Cage, one is dead and the last one doesn’t care about worms like you!” The demon smirked. “And even if you were able to what would someone like you want with one? Being the vessel of my father wasn’t enough for you?”

Sam snarled and grabbed a handful of holy water soaked salt and shoved it in the demon’s mouth forcing the creature to swallow, watching as the demon struggled. “Just tell me how to find the book with the summoning ritual!”

The demon glared up at Sam and the hunter grabbed for the bottle of holy water again only to find that it was missing. He looked up to find Samuel standing there with the bottle. He sat the bottle down on the table on the far side of the room and motioned for Sam to follow. He did so but not before shoving another handful of salt down the demons throat again. He turned and followed Samuel out of their interrogation room and up to the main area.

“What was so important that you had to drag me away? I was trying to get answers!” Sam snapped. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Sam I wouldn’t have dragged you away but I just got some information that might interest you.” Samuel said. “It’s about a hunter.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t have time to worry about a hunter.”

“You do now.” Samuel said passing him a picture.

The younger hunter took it intending to glance at it and throw it back down, but instead his eyes were glued to the picture. “Where did you get this?”

“Hunter, North Dakota.” The older man said. “It’s a little town that most hunters pass through at least once or twice a month. Apparently this hunter has stopped in at least two to three times a week for the past month. And those two are always with him. There’s even a third guy sometimes.”

Sam ran his finger over the picture. In it was a tall man whose face was hidden under a ball cap, a guy wearing an over coat that looked very familiar, and a shorter guy with slightly longer hair. The guy with the cap faced the camera but that hat was pulled low enough that his face couldn’t be seen. The other two guys had their backs to the camera but even so the areas around their faces were blurred, almost as if there was something interfering with the camera. Sam mentally cheered, after all this time he had a lead.

“When was this taken?” The brunette asked.

Samuel glanced up from the paper he was looking at. “That was taken yesterday. I got it this morning from one of my contacts. Apparently this hunter has been going around and taking out everything from vamp nests to witch covens. He also works alone. The two that are with him are just there for moral support. The owner over heard them saying that they’d be there a while.”

“You have an address?”

Samuel nodded. “I wrote it on the back.”

Sam nodded and headed over to his locker to grab his things. 

“You sure you want to do this?” His grandfather asked. “I mean you can’t be certain it’s the angel you’re looking for. Maybe we should wait till the others get back so that we can at least make a plan.”

“Samuel this is the first lead I’ve had in almost a year. I’m not going to sit around a wait for it to go cold. I’m going to head there and you can catch up okay?” Sam said getting his guns, clothes, and laptop and shoving them into his bag. “I won’t do anything until you are there to back me up.”

“Be careful just in case. Recon only. You got that?” The older hunter asked.

Sam ignored him. He had a lead. He knew where to go. It wouldn’t take him long to get there. The only question was would he still be there when he arrived.

“Do you understand Sam?”

“Yeah I got. Recon only.” Sam snapped.

“I mean it. This guy he’s with might be the one we’ve heard about. This Razael character. So watch it.”

Sam nodded and headed the door to his car. Opening the trunk he placed his bag and made sure his wallet, cell phone, and keys were in his jacket before shutting the trunk. Getting in his car he stated it and turned on the radio to get settled in for a long drive. He settled himself in and put the car in gear and headed for the highway thinking about what Samuel said.

Since he began helping his family they had head whispers from other hunters. Just small stuff at first about a rouge hunter that had been going around and taking out the baddies. Soon however the rumors grew into outrageous tales. Everything from him being the Anti-Christ to a demon to an angel and one had even said that it was God. Upon hearing that he had immediately thought of Cas.

Frowning as the angel came to mind he thought a the last rumor that was now widely accepted as the truth. Someone had sworn that they saw this hunter with a pair of black and gold wings. That led to the idea that this hunter was not entirely human but a hybrid. A half-angel, half-human that was fighting on their side. Sam didn’t see how it was possible but he decided to call Castiel just in case, only the angel didn’t answer his call. In fact it seemed that the angel had vanished completely leaving him to wonder if the angel had returned to heaven or had met a more sinister fate.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he couldn’t help but think of his brother. The last he had seen of Dean had been six months ago. There was a cookout for something and he had seen Dean there. He was playing with Ben and some other kids, tossing around a football. He had seemed happy but Sam had also sensed a change in Dean. What that change was he wasn’t sure but it seemed that his older brother was happy living a normal life. It was least he could do to let him have it.

His cell phone rang and he flipped it open. “Yeah?” 

^Christian is going to meet you at a motel not too far away. Go ahead and take him with you to Hunter. Just call me when you get there. We’ll catch up as soon as we wrap up a few loose ends here okay?^ Samuel said.

“Got it. How far away is he?” Sam said glancing at his gps. 

^He’s got about two hundred miles on you. Just text him so he can give you the motel name.^ 

“Will do. See you soon.” He glanced at the gps again and at the arrival time. “I think I can knock an hour off that.”

 

Gold eyes stared at the fire that was burning in the fire place. Gabriel, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers, was sitting on the fur rug, lost in thought. His mind was miles away remembering things that he had no right to. The mornings he spent training with Michael, the evenings he spent learning tricks from Lucifer, the nights he spent curled up with Raphael telling him stories. Then there were the times where that were blacken by the hate. Michael yelling at him to grow up, Lucifer abusing him and calling it love, Raphael shunning him for the protection Michael gave him after he found out about Lucifer abusing him. 

Gabriel shuddered and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He needed to stop thinking about the past when the present held much better things. Like that food fight a week ago that had started when he was accused of hating pie. So he did what any self respecting angel would do. He grabbed a pie and threw it. Of course it had missed it’s intended target and instead hit Balthazar. The British angel had taken it in stride and retaliated. Before they knew it everyone was covered in food and laughing till their sides hurt.

A sudden warmth wrapped around him from behind and Gabriel snuggled into it, not realizing that he was starting to feel cold. “Thanks but aren’t you cuddling the wrong angel?”

“Let me think about that.” There was a small humming noise. “Nope. Pretty sure I’ve got the right angel. He’s short, blonde, sugar addicted, pretends to be an asshole, loves to joke, and has a mile wide depressive episode that kicks in when he gets left alone for to long.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Sorry I don’t know anyone like that.”

“Seriously. What’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself since this morning. And now here it is barely ten and you’re out here by yourself when you’d normally be snuggling with us. What’s wrong?”

“Where’s my brother?” The archangel deflected.

“Still chained to the bed from where I wore him out. I doubt he’ll wake up till morning. So we have until morning for me to sit here and wait for you to start talking. Then Cas will wake up and we’ll both sit here.” Dean said. “I think there’s still some cake left.”

The warmth left him and then reappeared as a fur was draped over him. He could hear the hunter moving around behind him but he knew better then to move. The was the sound of the fridge opening and closing and the microwave being used followed by the sounds of Dean cursing at something before he returned. A small tray with a mini lava cake and glass of warm milk were placed next to him. Dean sat next to him, forgoing returning to the warmth of the blanket.

“Come on Gabe. Talk to me.” Dean urged.

The archangel sighed and took a drink of the warm milk. “Sam is on his way here.”

Dean frowned. “I thought we were going to wait a little longer. I mean I thought we were going to do this on our terms, not his.”

“It seems that the bar we’ve been going to is a hunter hot spot. Someone spilled the beans and now Sam knows.” Gabriel said setting the milk back down and picking up the lava cake. 

“Do you think we’re ready?” The eldest Winchester asked. “Because I’m not sure if you remember but this means that we’ll have to move everything up by at least three months.”

“I think we are.” Gabriel said around a mouthful of cake. “Unless you feel you aren’t.”

“No, I’m good. But what about Razael?”

“Nothing changes unless you want it to Dean.” The archangel replied.

“I don’t think I do. Now hurry up and finish that. I want to get back to bed.” Dean said stretching.

Gabriel took another large bite of his cake before eyeing the human suspiciously. “You didn’t really leave Cassie chained to the bed did you?”

“Of course not.” Dean said. “The chains would tear up the bed. I used his tie.”

The blonde chuckled at that. “Only you Dean-o.”

“I figure since you and him have taught me so much then the least I can do is return the favor and help you corrupt Cas.” The hunter said. “Besides do you know how much fun it is to--”

A loud buzz cut the hunter off and turned to look at the table. The red cell phone, their phone that was for emergencies only was vibrating. Dean stood and went over to the table and grabbed the phone. He opened it to find a message from Lisa. Frowning he read over the message several times.

“We’re heading back to Cicero. Lisa said for the past three days she’s had the feeling that she’s being watched and a couple people have vanished.” Dean said softly as he headed for the bedroom. “Call Bobby real quick and see if he’s noticed anything. I’m going to start packing.”

Gabriel nodded and grabbed his own cell phone hitting the speed dial for the older hunter, relieved when it only rang twice.

^That you Gabe?^ Bobby asked gruffly.

“Yeah. Lisa just sent Dean a message saying that she feels like someone is watching her. Have you seen anything strange happening lately?”

^As a matter of fact I have. I just got a call earlier from Luther. He said there is a group of Djinns that have been looking for Dean and Sam. Two males and a female. It seems that those boys killed their daddy and they want revenge.^ Bobby said. 

“And you didn’t think to call us sooner?” Gabriel asked sarcastically. “It’s not like anyone’s life is at stake.”

^Can it Wing-Ding. I was doing some research on those Djinn. Apparently everyone that’s come in contact with them suddenly started have hallucinations. Bad ones.^

“That’s not good. That means they’re old. Really old. Be careful Kid. I’ll let you know if we need anything else.” Gabe said with a smile.

^Don’t call me a kid!^ There was a click from the other end of the line.

“What did Bobby say?” Dean said coming out of the bedroom followed by a drowsy Castiel.

“You killed a Djinn?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“Yeah. A while ago why?” Dean asked throwing his bag down by the door.

“Dean-o will you stop trying to impress me already?” The archangel asked with a grin. 

“So what did you find out?” Dean asked again, steering Cas to a chair.

“Seems like you killed a Djinn and now the kids wants revenge.” The blonde said. “These are old ones though. They can poison you and cause you to see things. We need to be very careful.”

Cas muttered something that was not in English as Dean forced him to sit.

“I didn’t consider that but you’re probably right.” The archangel replied, clearly understanding the half-asleep angel. “It would explain why they are going after Lisa.”

“Somebody wanna fill me in?” The hunter snapped. “Cause I couldn’t understand a single thing that came outta his mouth.”

“These things are looking for you and Sam. Your last known address was with Lisa. It explains why they are there. So for now I suggest we all get some rest and we’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“But--”

“Dean it won’t do us any good if we get there and we’re all dead tired. It’s a good way to wake up dead. So we are all going to head to the bedroom and get some more shut-eye before we go anywhere.” Gabriel said as he stood and pulled his half asleep brother to his feet and began herding him towards the bedroom. “Nothing will happen to Lisa or Ben. It’s you they’re after. Come on.”

The elder Winchester didn’t like it but he knew the archangel was right. “Alright. But we leave first thing in the morning. I don’t want to leave them alone too much longer.”

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. I promise.”

 

^Sam we have a problem.^ Samuel said. ^There’s a chimney of Djinn going after you and Dean.^

Sam blinked. “A what of Djinn?”

^A group of Djinn is called a chimney Sam. Why does it matter? They are already in Cicero. If we don’t get there soon then their might not be enough of your brother left to save.^ Samuel snapped.

Sam growled and whipped his car around, sending Christian into a cursing fit. “How long do you think we have?”

^I honestly don’t know. There’s a chance we may already be too late. Johnny is almost there now. Gwen and Mark are with me.^ Samuel said. ^The best we can do is get there as quick as possible and hope for the best. Dean is a hunter after all.^

“Yeah a hunter that’s been out of the game for a year.” Christian said. “I’d be surprised if he knew which end of the gun to point.”

“Shut it Christian!” Sam snapped, having regretted meeting up with his cousin at his family’s insistence. “My brother may have been out for a year but Dean’s a hunter first and foremost. He’ll notice that something’s wrong.”

^I sure hope so Sam. For all our sakes. Meet you there.^ Samuel said hanging up.

Sam turned on Christian, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. “Don’t you ever bad mouth Dean in front of me again. He is my brother and he got out of the life because I told him to. Do it again and you’ll be eating through a straw.”

The blonde just chuckled. “Okay relax Sam. Sorry. Let’s just get there. I’m sure Dean will be fine. He’s got Campbell blood in him.”

“I’m not worried about Dean. I know he can handle himself. I’m more worried about what will happen if those Djinn get to Lisa and Ben.” Sam said. “Worst case is we may have to take Dean down.”

Christian sent the young Winchester an odd look. “You’re willing to take out your brother just to stop him?”

“If I try I know that Dean will have someone at his back.” Sam said pushing his car a little faster.

“That angel you keep talking about? Gabriel?”

Sam shook his head. “No. Gabriel is my angel. Dean has his own. A trench coat wearing angel by the name of Castiel. He’s not the brightest when it comes to humans but he’s a good guy.”

Christian was silent for a long time before speaking up again. “Can I ask you something?”

The brunette shrugged. “Sure.”

“Samuel said not to talk about it but I want to know why you need to find this angel so bad?” He asked. “I mean what’s so important about one angel?”

Sam sighed. “He’s not just an angel. He’s an archangel. He’s also....He’s also my mate. Just like Castiel is Dean’s mate. Gabriel and I had a rushed mating due to the whole Lucifer thing I told you about. I didn’t really get to say goodbye to him and he was hurt bad. There was blood all over me by the time Lucifer was done with him. The last thing he said to me was that he loved me. I went back for him as soon as I was brought back but I haven’t been able to find him.”

“That sucks dude. If there is anything I can do just let me know.” Christian said. “You’re family.”

“Thanks. We can deal with that after we save Dean.”

 

“Dean I’m so glad you’re here!” Lisa said hugging him tightly. “I was so worried.” She said letting him go to hug Castiel and Gabriel as well.

Ben came in from the kitchen and hugged Dean hard, nearly bowling the hunter over. Castiel was treated to the same hug but when it came to Gabriel, Ben gently hugged him, staring at him in awe. The archangel just took it in stride smiling and summoned the boy a candy bar. Ben thanked him, hugged him and Dean again, and ran up to his room. 

Lisa watched him go. “I don’t understand why he likes you so much Gabriel.”

Gabe just smiled. “Comes with the territory.” He said with a shrug.

“What Gabriel means is that in addition to being the Messenger of the Lord he also had the lesser known title of being the Angel of Pregnancies.” Castiel said. “Gabriel has always had a way with those that were younger.”

“It’s a blessing and a curse.” Gabriel said. “But now...Tell us about what’s been going on?”

Lisa nodded and began getting drinks for everyone; a beer for Dean, hot chocolate for Gabe and an Irish coffee for Cas. As she got the drinks, she told them about three people who were friends with Dean who had suddenly vanished. They knew Dean as having a a job that required him to travel which explained why Dean was only around every once in a while, but they were the ones who were over every time Dean was there.

“I knew something wasn’t right after the second disappearance. It wasn’t until the third that I really began to worry.” Lisa said. “I know I’m probably being paranoid but I thought it was better to be safe then to be sorry.”

“You did the right thing Lisa.” Dean said. “There is someone after me. Three creatures called Djinns. Sam and I took out their dad a while back and now they want revenge. But I am going to send you and Ben somewhere safe.”

Lisa took in the soft smile on the hunter’s face and it didn’t relax her, it worried her. “What about you? You aren’t going to stay here are you?”

“Lisa I want you safe. You’ll be going to stay with Bobby at his house until I take care of this. Cas, Gabe, and I need to stay here.” He said taking her hand.

“So that’s it then?” Lisa asked, he voice wavering in anger. “You’re sending us to some guy without any protection?”

“I didn’t say that.” Dean said trying to placate her. “You are going to head there under the protection of an angel.”

“Hello then. Is this the bonnie lass?” Asked the tall angel that had appeared with a rustle of feathers, only to duck as she threw the first thing she could at him. “I can see why you liked her. Full of spunk this one is.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Lisa this is Balthazar. He’s sworn to my service. He’ll be taking care of you and Ben until we know it’s safe.”

Balthazar gave Lisa a small bow. “I am at your command my Lady.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That one’s a flirt.”

“Okay Bally. Go pick up the SUV and we’ll get them ready. Try not to be seen.” Gabe said. 

There was a rustle of feathers and he was gone. Dean went upstairs with Lisa to help her pack while Gabriel helped Ben pack. It didn’t take long before the archangel was back downstairs to find Castiel looking out the window with a serious expression. The dark haired angel nodded and pointed outside to the tree line.

“There’s someone watching the house. A human.” Castiel said softly. 

“And the Djinn?” 

“I cannot sense them but I don’t think they are nearby.” 

“Good. The less casualties we have the better.” Gabe said summoning a candy bar to munch on.

“Balthazar is back.” Castiel noted, watching the angel pull up with the gray SUV and stepping out in a chauffers uniform.

Dean came back downstairs with Lisa and Ben, both of them carrying a suitcase. The hunter walked them outside and they passed their bags to the angel, who had fun playing his part and loading them. Dean gave both Ben and Lisa a hug and kiss and Ben rushed to get into the car. Lisa watched him go before turning back to Dean.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come Dean?” Lisa asked.

“Yes I’m sure Lisa. You guys go and enjoy the cruise. I hate water anyway. I had a bad run in with something that tried to drown me.” Dean said. “Besides you’ve been planning this for weeks. Don’t blow this off just for me.”

“But you just got home Dean.” Lisa said.

“Hey there will be other times. I’m off for our magical mouse trip at the end of the year.” Dean said with a smile. “I promise.”

“Alright.” Lisa said with a smile. “Next time you had better be with me Mr. Winchester!”

“Cross my heart and hope not to fly.” He said crossing his heart. “Now go on. You two have fun.”

Lisa nodded and climbing into the SUV with the angel shutting the door behind her.

Dean nodded to the angel and he got a salute in return causing him to laugh. He stood there and watched until they were out of sight. Stretching Dean turned and slowly walked back into the house. He went in and headed straight to the kitchen where he found out that Gabriel had apparently decided to satisfy his sweet tooth by summoning as much cake and chocolate as the table could hold. Dean was about to scold him until he saw the pies at the far end for him. Grinning Dean picked a pie, grabbed a fork and dug in.

“So how are we going to do this?” Dean asked between bites.

“Not too sure yet. Why? Do you have a plan?” Gabriel asked.

Cas sat down next to Dean. “There was a man outside listening to your conversation. I believe he is part of the group that Sam is traveling with.”

That caused the brunette to hesitate. “So there is a good chance that Sam is going to show up then. He probably thinks I’m in danger. I have to talk to Razael. He and I talked about a plan that would work when meeting Sam. I just need to you both to agree to let me do it.”

Castiel sensed his mate’s hesitation. “Dean whatever you are planning had better not be involve something life threatening on your part.”

“Not at all Cas. Well I think it won’t. Instead of me meeting Sam I was thinking that maybe we could let Razael take care of the Djinn.” Dean said. “And I was thinking that if Sam and whoever he’s with capture him then we might be able to find out more about them. Set us up for the final showdown to get Sam’s soul back. You know we’re running out of time.”

“I don’t like it Dean.” Cas said. “There are too many thing that could go wrong. You know how I feel about Razael. I don’t feel like he will protect you properly. I don’t like leaving you in his hands. You are my mate, not his.”

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas and pulled him into a heated kiss, drawing a moan from the angel before releasing him. “He won’t let anything happen to me. He has an obligation to protect me.”

Castiel took a moment before shaking his head trying to clear it. “That is very distracting. I was trying to make a point.”

“I know. And I was trying to distract you.” Dean said with a smile.

The dark haired angel frowned and turned to his brother. “Gabriel say something!”

The archangel stared hard at the hunter his gold eyes piercing almost staring through him. “Dean do you think that you and Razael can come up with a plan to get you safely into Sam’s base and back out again? Because if not then the answer is no. Can you come up with a plan before tonight?”

“I think so. I’ll talk to him during lunch.” Dean said taking another bite of pie.

“I still don’t like this.” Cas said. “I just want to--”

The hunter smiled as his mate chewed on the piece of pie he had shoved in his mouth. “You like it Cas? It’s apple.”

The younger angel managed to swallow the bite of sugared fruit and pastry. “Yes I did enjoy it but I would much rather you not shove random food stuffs in my mouth.”

The brunette gave his mate a rather lust filled grin. “I could shove other things in your mouth if you want.”

Castiel flushed a dark red and turned away from the laughter of his mate and brother. “I am glad that you find humor in my embarrassment.”

“It just makes me love you even more.” Dean said kissing his cheek before getting up and turning to go up the stairs. “I’m going to go talk to Razael. Hopefully we can have a plan ready that you’ll agree to before tonight.”

Castiel watched as his mate climbed the stairs before turning to the archangel. “I don’t like this Gabriel. Razael is a wild card at best. There is a reason you sealed him away. He’s insane.”

“He’s also loyal to those he’s indebted too. Dean is his debtor. He owes Dean everything.” Gabriel said. “He won’t risk losing his chance at freedom by letting him come to injury.”

“I wish I could be as certain of him as you are.” The younger angel admitted. “I fear for Dean.”

“And you think I don’t?” The archangel asked. “If I didn’t care I would have left right after the two of you freed me. The only reason the I brought Razael into this was so that Dean would have angelic protection even if we are separated from him. He won’t be here much longer anyway. I’ve managed to reduce our timetable by two months.”

“Can we afford that Gabriel? Losing two months of preparation?” Castiel said. “Things of this magnitude should not be rushed. This is a human soul we are dealing with. Sam’s soul.”

Gabriel glared at his guardian. “I am well aware of that. Believe me when I say that I am weighing every risk and consequence. This isn’t just some game to me even if I act like it. This is my mate. A mate that I haven’t seen in a year. A mate that I am not fully bonded to. You have no idea how painfully aware I am that this could go horribly wrong and that I could lose not only Sam but I could lose you and Dean as well.”

Castiel reached out and took the archangel’s hand in his own. “I am sorry Gabriel. You are right. Out of all of us you do have the most to lose. I will do everything in my power to help this plan succeed. You won’t lose any of us. I swear it.”

“Hey guys. I just finished talking to Razael.” Dean said coming back downstairs. “So here’s the plan we came up. Razael said that he’ll take care of the Djinn.”

“Okay. I figured that.” Gabe said. “What about the rest of the plan?’

Dean took his seat once more and began eating more pie. “You’re going to love it.”

 

Johnny had watched his cousin since he had arrived that morning. He checked in every hour, not that there was much to report. Dean had mowed the lawn, trimmed some bushes, fixed the fence and now had disappeared inside to clean up. Nothing suspicious was going on but he had honestly been relieved when the woman and boy had left to go on a cruise that had apparently been planned. Sam and Samuel had also been happy to hear that. 

He glanced back up as Dean exited the house in a clean set of clothes now that it was late evening. With a grin the former hunter got into his car and started it up. He sat there for a minute talking on his phone before he pulled out of the driveway. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

^Yeah?^ Came the voice of Samuel.

“He’s leaving. Heading east.” 

^We see him. You stay. We’ve got eyes on him. Just be ready for Sam and Christian.^

“Will do.” Johnny said. 

He hung up and turned around to check on the house again. At least he wouldn’t have to hide for a little while. A snap behind had him turning. He never did find out what killed him.

 

Mark took a drink of his root beer as he and Gwen watched Dean chat with an older man at a small table. It was odd, well odd to him anyway, that every time the waitress came by that Dean would lean away from her. Then again he was with that woman so maybe he was just trying to be a loyal boyfriend. After another failed attempt at touching him, Dean stood up.

“Look, lady, I’m flattered, really, but I am taken and I really don’t want you touching me. If you can’t handle that then send someone else over here. If that’s too much trouble then I’ll leave.” Dean said, quite loudly. “Sound good?”

The woman glared at him. “God you are such an asshole.”

“I may be an asshole but I’m a loyal asshole. At least I’m not throwing myself at people who clearly don’t want what you’re offering. Now please leave me alone.” Dean said sitting back down.

The woman looked about ready to argue but the owner snapped at her to get a new table and to leave his customers alone. Gwen frowned and turned to look at him. He nodded, something was going on here but the question was what? What sane man would turn down flirting? Gwen got up and pulled out her cell phone and headed towards the bathroom to make a call.

Glancing at the woman that Dean scorned he noticed that she was glaring quite angrily at him. Almost as if there was another reason for her anger other then just being blown off. He had a sneaking suspicion that this woman might be one of the Djinn. Maybe Dean had felt or noticed something off about her that they hadn’t. For being out of the game for a year, their cousin seemed to have a better edge then most hunter still in the game.

Dean threw down some money on the table where he had been sitting. “It was nice talking to you again but I’m going to head home.”

“What’s the rush?” The man said. “You just got back.”

“I know.” Dean said smiling. “But Lisa has a list about a mile long for me to get done and I spent most of last night driving so I could get home and tell them bye before they went on their cruise.”

The man chuckled. “Women love their lists for us don’t they?”

“Damn straight. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow night. Later!” Dean said heading out.

Mark stood and headed back to meet Gwen in the hall. “He’s leaving.”

“Yeah. Dean just left. You have eyes on him?” Gwen asked. “Yeah okay.”

Mark turned to look at her curiously. 

“Johnny hasn’t checked in. Samuel wants us to head to Dean’s house. Sam and Christian are just getting here.” Gwen said before turning back to the phone. 

“The waitress might be one of the Djinn.” Mark said, as he watched the waitress head into the back, her eyes blazing as she had watched Dean leave.

“What? Okay. Did you hear that?” Gwen asked into the phone. “Okay meet you there. Let’s go. Samuel wants to tail Dean back to his house.”

Mark nodded and together they slipped out the back to where Samuel was waiting with the van. Mark got in the front while Gwen climbed in the back. As she checked their equipment Mark relayed to Samuel exactly what he had picked up on as he pulled out. As they began to follow the black car he noticed that Dean seemed to be taking the long way around. It turned out to be nothing as the eldest Winchester just stopped to get some fast food and some beer before heading home.

The met up with Sam and Christian half a block away from the house but still close enough for them to get there quick enough. What they weren’t expecting were the grim faces that greeted them. Samuel parked and they all got out to join them.

“Johnny’s dead. It looks like one of the Djinn got to him. Probably happened sometime after Dean left the house.” Sam said. “I don’t like this. Something’s not right.”

“Mark says he thinks the waitress at the bar was a Djinn. She kept trying to touch Dean and when he blew her off she got mad. Mad enough that she was still glaring at him when he left.” Samuel said. “Everybody ready? We have no idea how prepared Dean is so be ready for anything.”

Mark held up a hand. “I heard a scream.”

“Shit.”

The small group of hunters rushed to the house, not knowing what to expect. Samuel, Mark and Gwen, slipped into the front through the still open door. Sam and Christian headed around back towards the kitchen. In the front hall was a hastily dropped case of beer and bag of burgers. Mark ducked into the living room and found a dead male Djinn, it’s head split into three parts. He lowered his gun slightly at the sight and turned to see matching expressions on the faces of Gwen and Samuel.

They moved into the kitchen and met up with Sam and Christian where they found the body of the second Djinn, this one also male. There were two stab marks in it’s chest and it’s head had been severed. The strange part was that there was an extra piece of neck, almost as if two blades had severed the head at the same time. 

A female scream came from the open door that was leading to the garage. The five hunters rushed in with their weapons drawn only to stop in shock. Mark and Gwen recognized the woman as the waitress from the bar but she was sporting several deep freely bleeding cuts. The source of the cuts came from the person who wielding a sword that had two blades that were side by side. The person stopped and tuned to look at them, revealing a half mask and dark riding goggles over their face.

“Help me! He’s trying to kill me!” The woman screamed. “He broke in and just went crazy.”

The man turned back to her. “Nice try bitch. They’re hunters. They know you’re a Djinn. Stop trying to kiss ass and hurry up and die.” 

“Wait!” Samuel said. “How about instead of you killing her, how about we take her?”

The man twirled his blade and took a few steps back. “Have at her. I don’t rightfully care.”

Mark and Gwen moved forward and managed to subdue the Djinn before dragging it from the house. Christian kept his gun trained on the person who was now cleaning the blood off the odd sword and replacing it in it’s holder. Samuel looked at his grandson and motioned for him to go first. They hadn’t found Dean in the house and now this happened.

Sam stepped closer to the man. “Where’s Dean?”

“Dean?” The man echoed.

“Yeah. My brother. He lives here. The Djinn were after him.” Sam said. “Tell me or I’ll shoot.”

The person laughed and raised his hands slowly. He pulled apart the velcro for the face mask and let it fall away. A grin split his face as he pulled the goggles away to reveal a very familiar face to the youngest Winchester. Sam nearly dropped his gun in shock. 

“Dean?”

“Hiya Sammy. How’s life?” He asked.

Sam suddenly trained his gun back on his brother. “Who the hell are you?!”

Dean adopted a hurt expression. “Sammy you wound me. After all this time and I don’t even get a hug? Not even a kiss? What about a handshake?”

“Cut the act! What did you do to Dean?” Sam snapped.

“Sam that is Dean.” Samuel said. “Look at him.”

“I am!” Sam said. “And that thing is not my brother! Dean’s eyes are green just like mine!”

Samuel and Christian turned to look at the man before them. He was wearing the same jeans and boots they had last seen Dean wearing. It was the same tee shirt with the plaid button down, and jacket. Nothing looked out of place on him except the fact that above the smirk on Dean’s face was a pair of neon blue eyes. Christian and Samuel trained their guns back on him.

Dean placed both his hands over his heart. “Oh come on! Do you really want to shoot little old me? I haven’t done a damn thing wrong. I even took out the Djinn. And without getting a single scratch I might add. I’d like to see you try that.”

“Where’s Dean?!” Sam snapped.

Those blue eyes turned to him. “He’s still here. Not that you care. I mean after all what kind of brother abandons the person that raised them and hides from them just for a chance to play cowboy?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t I?” The imposter said. “You’ve been back for a year Sam Winchester. A whole year. And not once did you try to contact Dean. Instead you watched from the shadows, lurking around like the monsters you hunt! Like a coward! Daddy would be so disappointed in you.”

Sam shoved the gun into the chest of the mimic. “Shut up! I had my reasons. Now where is Dean? What have you done with him?!”

The person stepped back. “I think the better question that you really want to ask, Sam, is why didn’t Dean go free Gabriel from Lucifer after you told him where to find him?” Those blue eyes stared up into him. “That must burn you so bad, having spent every waking minute looking for someone you love, and not knowing if they are dead or alive. Then again....You don’t spend much time sleeping anymore do you?”

Sam froze staring into those mocking blue eyes. “What?”

The Dean look alike opened his mouth to reply but there was a loud crack. Those blue eyes rolled and he slumped to the floor with a thud. He looked up at Christian, who was still standing with his gun poised from the blow he delivered. He bent down and began patting him down removing a few hidden blades and a gun. 

“What did you do that for?” Sam asked.

Christian slung his shotgun over his shoulder and grabbed the person’s feet. “Because he was just trying to rile you up. He’s probably got a demon or something in him. Help me get him to the van. We can talk to him more when we get back home. It won’t take long.” 

Sam shoved his gun in the waistband of his pants and grabbed Dean’s arms. Between the two of them, with Samuel guiding them, they managed to get the unconscious Dean into the back of the van with the Djinn and properly restrained him. Sam knew they had no time to clean up the scene due to sound of approaching sirens. Casting one last glare at the body of his brother he slammed the door and headed for his own car.

As Sam and the Campbell clan drove away Castiel and Gabriel appeared in Lisa’s house. Making a face at the mess Gabriel sapped his fingers, watching happily as the mess was now gone. No blood, no bodies, no broken household items. He turned to Castiel, who was looking out the window with a look of pain and longing on his face.

“I think that went well.”

Cas nodded. “It did but I still don’t like it.”

Gabriel nodded. “I know but this is the only way to get our plan set into motion. It had to happen sooner or later. This time it just happened to be sooner.”

“Let’s head back to Bobby’s. I want to be there when Dean get’s there.” He said softly.

Gabriel nodded and with a rustling of feather both angels vanished, leaving only a couple of small scorched feather marks to prove they had been there.

 

Sam kept his eyes trained on the handcuffed body of his brother. Instead of placing him downstairs in the holding room, they laid him on a small camping bed. He was handcuffed to the bed with silver cuffs, and there was a devil’s trap under the bed along with a salt circle. It was only a matter of time till he woke and Sam was more then ready with several books open to different banishing spells and a bottle of holy water. His sight was blocked by a cup of coffee being held out by Gwen.

He gingerly took the steaming cup. “Thanks. I need it.”

“I can tell.” She said. “So are you just going to try spell after spell until he’s free?”

“That’s the plan.” Sam said.

“It’ll be fun to watch at least.” Christian said from across the room where he was cleaning their surplus of guns. “I’ve never heard of a blue eyed demon.”

“The demon that killed mom had yellow eyes. His name was Azazel. The crossroads demons have red eyes. Lilith had white eyes.” Sam said. “I think it has something to do with their strength.”

“So what does blue mean?” Samuel asked, taking quick notes about what Sam had said.

“No idea.” The younger Winchester replied. “Never met one with blue eyes.”

“Maybe it’s not a demon.” Mark said softly.

“What would it be then?” Gwen asked.

“I wish I could tell you.” Sam said taking a drink of his coffee.

Gwen turned to look at Dean once more. His once peaceful face was becoming distressed and sweat beaded his brow. She went over to the sink and wet a rag with cold water and brought it over and placed it on his head. As she did his breathing became quite ragged, almost as if he had been running. She quickly stepped back, which had the Campbell males jumping to attention. Sam stepped closer to his brother’s body, hoping that maybe it would be Dean that would be in control.

Dean’s body suddenly went still. Sam held his breath as is brother drew in a shuddering breath and his eyes snapped open. They were green at first and then he blinked a couple of times and they became neon blue once more. Those eyes darted around for a moment before closing again. When they opened again they were still blue but more aware then they had been a minute ago.

Those blue eyes glanced around before meeting his, the rag sliding off his face. “You know that wasn’t very nice asshole.”

“Neither is possessing my brother.” Sam replied. “So how about hoping out?”

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. “It’s comfy in here.”

“Well I have several spells I can use to try and get you out.” Sam said gesturing to the books behind him. “And I’m willing to keep trying.”

Dean’s body sat up on the bed, frowning at the silver handcuffs around his wrists. “Wow. Talk about kinky Sam. I would have pegged you as more the vanilla sex type.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me that Dean does.” The younger of the two replied. “Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Frowning the person shook Dean’s wrists and the silver cuffs turned into flower chains, which he shook off before turning to sit up, putting both feet on the floor. “Sorry about the handcuffs. I’ll replace them. Maybe.”

“Those were silver.” Sam said flatly.

Dean’s body stood and looked down at the trap and salt. “Really? All of this just for me? I’m touched. And here I didn’t get you anything. How about a sex book? You’d probably learn something.”

“You’re touched alright.” Christian said. “Touched in the head.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Said the blue-eyed thing as it stepped past the salt and the trap. “But that’s not my fault. I was sane before I was captured and tortured. Not so much now. Is that coffee? Can I have some?” He said moving over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup before dumping several spoons of sugar and some creamer in it. “Oh this is good.”

“Look I don’t know who you think you are but I want my brother back!” Sam snapped. 

Those blue eyes turned to Sam. “You know my name though I’m not sure if you know it belongs to me. But you do know it. You’ve heard the whispers for months.”

Sam froze. “You? You’re him. The rogue hunter.”

“Yup. My name is Razael and I represent vengeance.”

“You can’t be.”

Razael took another drink of the coffee. “And why not? Because your brother’s been playing house? Because you’ve seen him living a normal life? If so then you are as blind as you are stupid you bastard. But then again I supposed it’s to be expected for someone in your condition.”

Sam glared. “What do you mean? Give me some straight answers.”

Razael slammed the coffee cup down, shattering it, his eyes almost glowing, “I don’t have to give you a damn thing Sam Winchester. Least of all answers. But if you want them then I do have them. I even have some that you want more then others.”

“Like what?” Sam asked, eyeing the bottle of holy water.

“Like why you haven’t been sleeping too well for starters.” Razael said coming closer. “And why you can’t seem to find a certain archangel for the end.”

Sam threw the holy water in Razael’s face. Those blue eyes narrowed and suddenly Sam found himself across the room. He got up expecting to have to fend off another attack but instead Razael was just standing there using Sam’s jacket to wipe his face off. The threw the jacket to the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust. Sam stood and grabbed his jacket. 

“You know I can see now why he’s been playing hide and seek with you. You’re a fucking jackass.” Razael said. “Okay I’ve had enough. I’m done playing. You can find your mate on your own.”

“Wait! You know how to find Gabriel?” Sam asked.

Razael ignored Sam in favor of the small mirror on the wall. “I’m done talking to him. He’s being a jackass. I’m done.” He paused, eyes trained on the mirror. “You said he was a bitch. You didn’t tell me that he’s an emotionally repressed bastard with a stick up his ass.”

Sam realized what was going on and turned to Samuel. “Quick. Get the mirror from your office.”

Samuel did as he was asked and Sam took the large mirror from him and placed it in front of Samuel’s desk, setting it up so that it was visible to everyone. Razael noticed as well and moved over to the larger mirror. He sat down in front of it and the Campbells were amazed to see Razael’s reflection moving independently from him. Sam was smiling to himself, proud of the fact he had figured it out.

“What the hell is this?” Samuel asked eyes glued to the mirror.

“I found this out when I was Lucifer’s vessel. An angel can see the soul of their vessel in the mirror. If the soul is strong enough then it’s visible to others too. We just can’t hear it. Lucifer had every wall lined with mirrors. Everyone was able to see me in it when Lucifer was in control just like when I was in control you’d see Lucifer in it.” Sam said.

Gwen turned to Sam. “So that’s...”

“It’s Dean’s soul. That can only mean one thing.” Sam said moving to kneel behind Razael. “You aren’t a demon. You’re an angel.”

Razael turned to face Sam, but Dean’s soul still faced him. “I guess you aren’t as stupid as you look. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out.”

“Why are you with Dean? Dean was Michael’s vessel.” Sam said eyeing the mirror.

“Don’t I know it.” Razael said. “Talk about your square peg in a round hole. You just can’t make this shit up. Bit of a pain if you catch my drift. Anyway Dean has convinced me to give you another shot. Now I suggest you actually try and pay attention this time.”

Sam nodded but his eyes were still drawn to the mirror. Dean was watching them but Sam could tell that something was wrong. Dean was rather pale with bags under his eyes, much like after he had been electrocuted. Sweat was beading his head and he seemed to be out of breath. Glancing back at Razael, Sam realized that Dean’s body was also reflecting his suffering.

“Razael what’s wrong with Dean?” The taller man asked. “He looks sick.”

Razael turned his blue eyes back to the mirror. “That because I’ve been in control for too long. He’s not my true vessel but he is still a vessel. Now are you ready to listen or do you want to watch your brother go into cardiac arrest?”

Sam nodded, pulling his eyes away from Dean. “Okay I’m listening.”

“About damn time. You’re a whinny little bitch. Did anyone ever tell you that?” Razael pulled a slip of paper out of is pocket. “This has the list of places that we are going to be doing some exterminating in. Now comes the fun part. We are going to play tag. Should you manage to catch us before we finish with the last place then you get a wonderful grand prize. You get to have your little problem fixed and possibly you’ll find an archangel waiting for you. The problem is your archangel doesn’t have a lot of time left in him.”

“You mean Gabriel. What’s wrong with him? Where is he?” The youngest Winchester asked frantically.

Razael held up a hand. “I can’t answer those because I don’t know. Dean does but I don’t think he’s in any shape for a lengthy talk. However if you can keep up then at the end of this little game there might just be happiness waiting.”

“I don’t understand. Why do I have to do this?” Sam asked confused.

“Because there are other players on the board that want to keep you both apart. One of them is the reason that you were brought back.” Razael said. “As it stands we are fighting against the tide. If this doesn’t go down before then end of the year then we might just lose not only you but him as well.”

“I understand. What do I need to do?” 

“There is a book. Angelis Lexicon. You’ll need it.” Razael said. “It’ll help. Again I don’t know how but it will.”

Sam nodded taking the paper and putting it in his pocket. Razael turned back to the mirror watching as Dean was saying something that had the angel frowning. The angel looked down and then back up at the mirror when Dean started snapping his fingers even if they couldn’t hear it. He pointed out at them and then back at himself.

“I don’t know if I should do that. I need to protect your light. The Dark One would get angry with me if I let any harm come to your light.” Razael said.

Dean said something else and the angel turned to look at Sam.

“Is it true? Would you do no harm to him if I released him for a moment?” Razael asked. 

Sam looked at Dean then back. “You can trust me.”

Razael suddenly pitched forward, coughing hard. Sam caught him, slight disgusted to feel something wet hitting his arm. The disgust turned to worry when he realized that what was being coughed up was blood. He sat his brother’s body up about to yell at the angel in there when he found himself staring into green eyes. Dean weakly wrapped his arms around Sam and the younger returned it.

“Hey Sammy. I missed you.”

“Dean. I missed you too.” Sam said pulling back. “Why would you do this? Say yes to an angel. And insane one at that? What would Cas say? Does he even know?”

“Sammy we need you.” Dean said. “This whole thing is killing him. Please Sammy.”

“It’s killing who?” Sam asked. “Who is this killing?”

Dean just gave a shudder in his grasp and his eyes closed. When they opened again the neon blue was back. Razael shoved Sam away roughly and stood. He moved to the center of the room and began to pace in agitation. Sam scrambled to his feet.

“Is Dean okay?” 

Razael said nothing but instead a pair of transparent wings were spread and the angel whirled on Sam. “No. His light is flickering. I need to get him back to his Dark One for healing. His flickering is your fault!” Razael screamed.

Sam glared at the angel unwilling to be intimidated. “You’re the one hurting him!”

“I am. I need to leave. We will meet again Sam Winchester.” Razael said, softly as those black and gold transparent wings were spread. “But before I leave I have a message for you.”

“What’s the message?” The hunter asked.

“‘I love you very much Samsquatch. Don’t give up on me yet.’ This is what Gabriel says.” Razael said before he was gone with a rustle of feathers.

“Wait!” Sam called as the angel took flight.

The only response he got was a pair of gold feathers falling to the floor before going up in smoke. He turned and headed for his room, ignoring the calls the Campbell clan. He needed to pack and he had a book to find with only a short amount of time to do it in. He was finally going to see Gabriel again.

 

Dean crashed hard onto the floor of Bobby’s house, gasping for breath. His lungs burned and his head was pounding. Razael had never taken him on such a long flight before. He wasn’t even sure if he was in one piece. He felt two pair of strong hands pull him to his feet and then he was being stripped. His clothing was being tossed aside and he could feel the warmth of angelic healing running through his body. A cold cloth was being run over his body and he let out a low moan. The cold felt so amazing.

The cold disappeared and he felt someone lay him on the bed followed by the cold returning. It sucked the using Razael left him in such a bad shape. Gabriel explained that the angel’s insanity was not compatible with a human body which is why he could only keep him for short periods of time. It was a terrible waste because the angel was strong. 

He felt something cold touch his head and he slowly opened his eyes. Thankfully it was dark in the room because opening his eyes hurt. He stared until he was able to bring into focus a pair of worried blue eyes. He gave those eyes a soft smile and some of the worry left them. A cool hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into it. A pair of cool lips suddenly pressed against his own drawing a bit of confusion from him.

“Why are you so cold Cas?” Dean weakly asked. 

“Because you need me to be. Your fever was raging. This is the quickest way to get you cool.” His mate said, kissing him again. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. The pain is fading.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re okay. I..” Castiel trailed off. “I was worried for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I worried you.” Dean said rolling over slightly to capture those cool lips again.

Castiel pressed against his mate, his cold body doing wonders to ease his mate’s fevered one. “It is not you that worries me. Razael was locked away for a reason.”

“Cas I’m fine. Really.” Dean said laying flush against his angel. “The good news is that we managed to tell Sam about the book. I think he’s going to go for it. The message Gabriel sent him may have struck a cord too.”

The dark haired angel nodded. “Then we are ready. All we need to do now is get Sam into place and return his soul.”

Dean nodded and let out a large yawn. Castiel smiled and pulled his hunter closer, letting Dean rest his head over his heart. It didn’t take long for the human to fall fast asleep to the gentle rhythm of the angel’s heart. A few minutes later Castiel looked up as Gabriel came into the room looking slightly worse for wear. He came over and stared down at Dean’s sleeping form. His gold eyes were pain filled as he took in the human’s battered state.

“I should never have brought either of you into this.” Gabriel said reaching down to stroke the hunter’s short hair. “I’ve asked far too much.”

“You could ask no more from us and we would still give it Gabriel.” Castiel said softly. “You only asked us to do this. We are the ones who said yes. It was our choice.”

“Maybe so but who was I to ask you in the first place?” Gabriel asked, his eyes flicking up then back down. “I don’t think it was fair of me to ask.”

“You are family. Family helps each other.” Castiel said, lifting a hand to cup his brother’s cheek. “I am glad you asked. I would not trade this for anything.”

“I don’t think Dean would say the same.” The archangel said, leaning into the touch.

“I do believe I speak for the both of us.” Castiel said. “Now come to bed. Dean needs his rest.”

The archangel nodded and stripped down. He climbed into bed behind Dean and curled around him, draping an arm over both him and Castiel. The younger angel frowned and his wings twitched as he watched. Knowing what his younger brother wanted Gabriel let out his wings to wrap around them and his younger brother immediately settled down to get some rest. 

While Gabriel’s wings were still the very impressive ten feet each, they had changed in the year since he had been freed. Gone was the brilliant gold that been there since his creation. Instead his feathers were now a shade of dull bronze. It was proof that his Grace was running out and he would soon be human. Proof that they were running out of time to get Sam’s soul back.

When Dean had remarked about the color change, Gabriel had been ashamed. His wings were colored gold by his Father to reflect the glory of His word. Soon he had stopped letting them be seen until Castiel reminded him that he had promised to never deny him the warmth. Since then he let them out only at night when they would sleep. Now that they were out he felt Cas’s fingers slide into his feather and grip them tightly and Dean’s hand soon unconsciously joined in. Smiling softly Gabriel let himself relax knowing that his family was safe.


End file.
